


Parce que John

by Louisana



Series: Another Way [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Challenge Novembre 2016, Collectif Noname, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, mention d'abus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: Au début, c'était juste John recherchant de la famille éloignée. Alors comment en était-il arrivé là, à être sur le point d'adopter un enfant ? Il n'était pas prêt pour ça, pas du tout !





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartienent à J.K.R.  
> Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.
> 
> Ce texte est le premier que j'écris dans le cadre des challenges du collectif No Name. Il a été écrit pour le challenge de novembre 2016, dont le thème est « crossover ».
> 
> Pourquoi ce crossover en particulier ? Déjà, parce que ce sont mes fandoms favoris ! Et j'aime beaucoup l'idée de Sherlock confronté au monde de la magie, lui qui a un esprit si scientifique – même si ce n'est pas l'histoire développée dans cet OS.
> 
> Enjoy !

Sherlock se demanda – pour au moins la millième fois, lui sembla-t-il – comment un être humain pouvait devenir aussi rouge. Il serait intéressant de l'examiner, là tout de suite. Peut-être un problème dans son système veineux ? Ou trop de cholestérol dans le sang ?  
Bien sûr il faudrait le disséquer, et donc provoquer sa mort, mais ce ne serait pas une grande perte pour l'humanité, vraiment.

Sherlock avait rarement envie de tuer, détruire quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui, même pas un souvenir. Pourtant, face à Vernon Dursley, cette envie se faisait plus forte que jamais. Toute cette graisse, ces vociférations… non vraiment le monde se porterait mieux sans cet homme-baleine à sa surface !

De toute évidence, Lestrade pensait la même chose que lui, au vu du dégoût manifeste présent sur son visage. Il n'avait même pas pu menotter le pachyderme humain, les poignets étant trop gras pour les menottes. Il était en ce moment même en train d'essayer de lui dire ses droits par-dessus ses cris et insultes.

Sherlock chercha du regard John, surpris que celui-ci n'ait pas fait connaître son point de vue à l'homme – John avait peut-être une patience infinie, mais face à ce débit de conneries et d'insanités, Sherlock s'étonnait qu'il ne lui ait déjà mis son poing dans la figure.

Il le repéra alors à genoux, face à un petit garçon brun à qui il parlait doucement.  
Ah oui, Harry Potter. La raison pour laquelle ils étaient là.  
Harry James Potter, petit garçon de cinq ans, fils de la fille de la nièce du frère de la belle-soeur du mari de la grand-mère de John **(*)** – dieu, cet arbre généalogique lui donnait des nœuds au cerveau ! - découvert par John il y a un mois, alors qu'il cherchait s'il lui restait de la famille autre que sa sœur. Dès qu'il l'avait trouvé, il avait acheté des billets pour le Sussex et embarqué Sherlock dans ses bagages pour aller lui rendre visite.

Sherlock n'avait mis que quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait réellement dans cette maison, et Lestrade avait rappliqué dans l'heure. Mycroft s'était ramené entre temps, il ne savait pas trop à quel moment, et avait juste lâché « l'adoption sera finalisé dans trois jours ».

Et maintenant il était là, sur le point d'adopter un garçon de 5 ans probablement traumatisé dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence il y a encore une semaine, et Sherlock essayait de se concentrer sur tout sauf sur sa peur, se concentrer sur le système sanguin de la baleine qui gueulait toujours à l'extérieur, sur la femme-girafe qui essayait de cacher un bébé cachalot derrière elle – en vain, bien entendu - tout en vociférant, sur les policier, sur son frère debout dans un coin, remarquablement silencieux pour une fois… Tout pour ne pas penser au lit d'enfant qu'il faudra installer dans l'ancienne chambre de John, au petit garçon aux yeux vert qui s'y installerait, au ménage intensif qu'il faudrait faire au 221B, à John qui le quitterai quand il se rendrait compte qu'il n'arriverait jamais à être père, et il n'était pas prêt, pas du tout, et il allait faire une crise de panique et – _non non concentre toi, déduit, pense au fait que la femme-girafe trompe l'homme-baleine, et qu'elle nettoie la maison tous les jours, et que l'affaissement du canapé montre que le bébé cachalot y reste au moins trois heures par jour, et que la minuscule tâche sur le parquet dit que -_

Une main sur son bras interrompit soudain ses pensées décousues. John se tenait devant lui, silencieux, et Sherlock savait qu'il avait vu sa panique, qu'il comprenait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête en ce moment. Il ancra son regard dans les yeux bleus, lisant tout ce qu'il ne lui disait pas à haute voix :

 _Ça va aller_  
_Tu t'en sortiras très bien_  
_Tout va bien_  
_Ensemble, on y arrivera_  
_Je serais toujours là_  
_Je te soutiendrai_

Et surtout, le plus important :

_Je t'aime._

Et juste comme ça, sa panique s'évapora. C'était fou à quel point cet homme incroyable pouvait encore le surprendre, le calmer d'un seul geste, d'un seul regard.

Et tandis que John le menait vers le petit garçon – Harry, il fallait l'appeler Harry – il se sentit bien. Et quand John se pencha et dit « voici Sherlock, mon compagnon, et bientôt ton nouveau papa » et que le petit lui sourit timidement tout en lâchant un petit « B'jour », il sut qu'il pourrait le faire.

_Parce que John._

* * *

 

_**(*)** Peut-être existe-t-il un mot pour ça, genre « cousin au deuxième degré » ou autre, mais je voulais juste faire une phrase à rallonge :) **Edit :** a été corrigé par nekokirei, qui s'est réellement donné des nœuds au cerveau et à découvert que la première version de cette phrase était redondante vu que je disais "le frère de la sœur"._

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a eu plusieurs suites, et le tout forme une série nommé "Another Way". Vous pouvez la trouver sur mon profil !


End file.
